Mer calme, avis de tempête
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Courir de bon matin entraîne des surprises.


**Nom :** Mer calme, avis de tempête**  
><span>Auteur<span> :** Rain**  
><span>Disclaimer<span> :** Hm, hm, y'a quelqu'un ? … Bon, vu que je suis seule avec mon ami le silence, je peux dire que Shaman King est à moi et Hao-kun est à moi et MAIDEN-CHAN est à – ah nan, je vois un badaud. Bon, d'accord, Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, je fais pas d'argent avec, bla bla.**  
><span>Personnages<span> :** Meene. Rackist, un peu. Hao, encore moins.**  
><span>Note<span> :** Petit ficlet sans prétention, inspiré par mon jogging dans les dunes (je vous dis, c'est pas de la tarte le sable)

* * *

><p>Elle courait. Un bandeau sur le front pour que ses cheveux ne passent pas devant ses yeux, habillée d'un jogging blanc qui dévoilait ses épaules et ses mollets, la jeune femme entamait son quinzième kilomètre de la matinée. Autour d'elle, les arbres hauts de l'île filtraient le soleil du matin, et à chaque instant elle devait écarter de son chemin une branche ou une plante urticante (la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était bien de se transformer en bouton géant, à quelques jours des premiers matchs). Le seul bruit qu'elle entendait était celui de sa respiration et de son coeur qui battait gentiment à ses oreilles.<p>

Meene fronça les sourcils en voyant le chemin sous ses pas se rétrécir encore. A ce rythme-là, elle risquait de se perdre dans la forêt, ce qui était hors de question. Elle serait mortifiée de devoir attendre que les autres la retrouvent, et même employer Gabriel pour se repérer serait un coup dur pour sa boussole interne. Cependant, le chemin fit une nouvelle apparition, et sans vraiment comprendre elle se retrouva à grimper une dune. Quelques instants après, elle observait la mer à ses pieds.

L'étendue bleue miroitait de mille feux sous le soleil qui tapait de plus en plus fort. Les grandes lames venaient presque lécher les baskets de la jeune femme, qui en profita pour se rafraîchir un peu. Maintenant qu'elle était arrêtée, les pensées qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter refaisaient surface. Les matchs étaient en train d'être annoncés. Bientôt on saurait contre qui ils se battraient… Qui aurait le devoir de se sacrifier… Et surtout à quel moment ils mourraient. Parce qu'ils mourraient, bien sûr –

« C'est calme, aujourd'hui. »

Elle ne fut pas surprise, ne se retourna même pas en fait, agissant comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Le calme apparent de l'endroit se chargea brutalement d'électricité alors qu'elle se redressait, ses doigts déjà sur le qui-vive, prêts à saisir son arme.

« Vous m'avez suivie.  
>- Ah, je suis démasqué," sourit Rackist.<br>« Je croyais avoir mis cela au clair la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas de vous à proximité. »

Son ton était dur. Le holster à moitié dissimulé par son tee-shirt, poids mort contre son ventre, se fit presque réconfortant. L'autre haussa les épaules, le bruit de son large manteau qui en résultait la faisant tiquer.

« A proximité du bateau. Ici, personne ne me verra.  
>- Tous les X-Laws reconnaitraient votre accoutrement ridicule à des centaines de mètres.<br>- Nous sommes dans une crique. Il y a une dune, et des rochers.  
>- <strong>Moi,<strong> je vous vois. C'est suffisant pour m'indisposer.  
>- Allons, allons, » sourit-il. « Je ne venais pas ici pour discuter – pas seulement. »<p>

Elle tendit l'oreille, inquiète malgré elle, une main remontant lentement vers la hanche et l'arme. Il voulait se battre ?

« Hao-sama se repose, à environ une centaine de mètres d'ici vers le sud - vers le navire, justement. Un jeu d'enfant, pour une joggeuse telle que toi. »

Elle eut un léger rire. Comme si tout était question de course. D'ailleurs finalement, était-ce bien autre chose ? Ils couraient tous au-devant de la mort, se réconfortant les uns les autres et cherchant à être les premiers arrivés. Un instant, elle se demanda si les X-Laws étaient tous devenus débiles.

La réponse ne lui plut pas.

« Tu ne réponds rien ? D'habitude, tu es si… Prompte à la réplique…  
>- Appelez ça maturité, » coupa-t-elle. « Ou, mieux, faites comme vous le souhaitez et laissez-moi en paix avec moi-même.<br>- La paix intérieure ? Ca n'a jamais été ton fort.  
>- En quelque six ans, j'ai eu le temps de changer, vous ne croyez pas ?<p>

Ce fut à son tour de s'esclaffer, comme si l'idée lui paraissait invraisemblable. Elle cligna des yeux sans y accorder trop d'importance. Ignorant le grand prêtre, elle repartit, ses jambes s'enfonçant dans la masse claire du sable mouillé. Le bruit des vagues couvrit bientôt celui du rire de Rackist, et Meene se concentra sur sa course. Bientôt, elle fut en vue du quai où était amarré le paquebot des X-Laws. Juste avant que le sable ne laisse place au béton, comme promis, attendait Hao.

Il était allongé, les bras sous la tête, les yeux fermés. Quand elle arriva près de lui, il entrouvrit un œil, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme gardait une respiration régulière et des traits neutres, ne paraissant nullement affectée par le sable sous ses pieds ou la présence de son ennemi. Hao songea qu'elle devait être belle – après tout, elle n'avait pas la plupart des adultes Shamans après elle pour rien.

Meene ne lui jeta pas un regard et sprinta jusqu'au navire.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rackist :<span>** … Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon accoutrement?

**Rain :** Bah, il attire la lumière, voilà tout. D'ailleurs elle sert à quoi la plume?

**Rackist :** … Bah, à faire rager Marco. Il était trop petit pour l'attraper, fût un temps.

**Rain :** Tout s'explique %) Et ça marche encore ?

**Marco :** YOU ! _*mode rage on* *court après*_

**Rackist:** … Besoin d'une autre preuve ? Je reviens dans pas longtemps, hein. _*court pour pas se faire couper en morceaux*_

**Rain:** T'inquiètes, prends le temps qu'il faut. Ah ces gosses…


End file.
